Call It Karma
by NarutoRamen2008
Summary: By a strange twist of fate, Naruto is transported to Japan during a random training session. Trapped in a new world, he enrolls at Kunpo High School, to learn how to live in this strange land. of course nothing is as it seems... Naruto/Kanokon crossover


Alright, Alright! I'm still alive for all you faithful fans of mine. I really haven't had much time to write that much. As a result, I have hit a major roadblock in my creative flow for my other stories. Therefore, to stimulate my mind, I am starting a new story. I'm very sorry to my readers, but I am having a lot of difficulty picking up where I have left off on the others. For this new one, I've decided to do a crossover with Kanokon, so you can guess it's going to be very ecchi! So without further wait, I would like to present…

Call It Karma: A Naruto X Kanokon Crossover.

I Don't own Naruto or Kanokon, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!

Summary: By a strange twist of fate, Naruto is transported to Japan during a random training session. Trapped in a new world, where he knows nothing, he enrolls at Kunpo High School, to learn how to live in this strange land. Naruto is asked out by a beautiful girl on his first day, but things aren't as simple as they look.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Voice (During Fusion)"

* * *

_

Chapter 1- Chorus of "Kon" Yelps…

Life for one Uzumaki Naruto was never boring. Being a shinobi has that kind of effect on people. There is always something happening, no matter where you are. Well, recently, the life of 16 year-old Uzumaki Naruto has been quite turbulent. Due to a botched training exercise, he has found himself smack dab in the middle of modern day Japan. Now he has to go to school, so he can fit in with the rest of society.

"Ah, goddamn it!" cried Naruto as he walks slowly through the rain towards his new High School. "How the hell is it raining?!?! Its freakin' sunny out!"

"Shut up, baka!" yelled an angry shopkeeper.

"Kutabakchimae!(Fuck You!) Go shove your thumb up your ass, you old geezer!" retorted Naruto in anger while flipping the old man the bird. He was sopping wet and a block away from school. "I'm not in the mood to listen to you right now!"

After a five minute walk, a soaked Naruto finally reached Kunpo High. He had given up on being angry at the random act of nature, and decided to take it all in stride, with a big, wide grin on his face.

"Ha… I guess I got a shower this morning anyway." said Naruto to himself. Little did he know, someone was watching him from the second floor.

Later, lunch time…

"Ah! I made it out of there alive!" exclaimed an exasperated Naruto as he collapsed in his seat. Lying on his desk was a single piece of bread wrapped in plastic. "Those bastards don't know anything about single file lines at lunch time, do they?"

"Uzumaki-kun, are you alright?" asked a feminine voice.

Looking up, he found the source of the voice, "Oh, Asahina-san! It was horrible! I felt like I was trapped in a stampede of wild animals!" Naruto cried, fake tears falling from his eyes.

"Well, as class rep, its my responsibility to make sure that all my classmates are comfortable. Therefore, if you want me to, I could pick up bread for you at the station before school." said Asahina with a blush. She couldn't help it. Naruto was a stud and she just offered to bring him lunch every day. It could eventually evolve into a stronger relationship if given enough time. All she needed to do was keep other girls away. Not five seconds later, her hopes were crushed…

Quickly, the door to the classroom slid open, revealing a beautiful, dark haired girl with an ample bosom. The girl was about a half foot shorter than Naruto and had the most amazing purple eyes Naruto had ever seen. She rapidly crossed the room, headed towards Naruto's desk, while a trail of whispers followed her from the students.

"Isn't that Chizuru-san…?"

"…so pretty…"

"Why is she here?"

A moment later the girl was standing at Naruto's desk with a note in her hand. Their eyes locked as the blond shinobi stared into her deep purple eyes.

"Found you!" exclaimed Chizuru before handing Naruto the note. She then proceeded to turn on her heels and walk out of the room, but not before stopping at the door and blowing a kiss towards our favorite blond hero.

Dumbfounded, Naruto just stared at the folded piece of paper, like he didn't know what it was. His mind began to spin as the imaginary gears in his head began to move. (Yes they are very rusty and covered in cobwebs; by the way.) That's when he came to his first conclusion of the day…

'_This must be a letter of challenge!!!! She must have heard of my awesome shinobi abilities and wants to test her strength against the great Gama Sennin and next Hokage!!!!' _thought Naruto, remembering back to when Lee would challenge him in that way, with the whole 'YOSH!!!! THIS IS AN EXTREMELY YOUTHFUL WAY OF DECLARING A CHALLENGE!!!! IT IS ALSO HIP AND COOL AS WELL!!!! POWER OF YOUTH!!!!!!' The thought alone of Lee's 'youth' speeches sent chills down his spine. It was that or the Kyubi's manic laughing in the back of his mind…

"**Kukukukuku!!!!! Pathetic gaki! That so called 'letter of challenge' is anything but! By the amount of pheromones that **_**vixen **_**was putting out, I wouldn't doubt she want's to jump your bones!"** chuckled the monstrous fox in an all-knowing tone.

'_Nani?!?!'_ questioned Naruto mentally, _'So she does want to fight! You said she wanted to jump me!'_

"**Baka ningen! She wants to do the nasty! Hop on the good foot and do the bad thing! Shag! Bang! Fuck! Do the deed! Have sex! Make love! Do It! Whatever your pathetic mind wants to call it! You spent four years hanging out with a guy who called himself a Super-Pervert so you should know what that all means!" **roared the Kyubi indignantly.

'_I doubt it, teme…'_ Naruto growled.

"**Whatever gaki… when the time comes, you will see that I was right and you were wrong!"**

Pissed off at the fox, Naruto severed the mental link and returned to normal, just in time to hear a word of warning from the class president.

"I don't know what that note says, Uzumaki-kun, but you better be careful around that girl." Asahina said in a stern voice.

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto said nonchalantly while waving it off, "I can take care of myself. I'm used to trouble, dattebayo!"

Asahina was shocked as Naruto stood up and walked out of the room, opening the note as he went.

The note was now open, revealing the contents to Naruto's eyes. It read like this:

Dear Naruto-kun,

Please meet me in the music room after school. I will be awaiting your arrival.

Chizuru

XOXO

At the bottom left corner, there was a kiss done in pink lip gloss, showing that the girl had actually kissed the paper.

"Well shit! Who would have thought?" said Naruto to himself as he walked.

As he approached the music room, he heard the soft sound of someone playing the piano. Reaching the door, Naruto knocked twice before opening the door. The music suddenly stopped as the girl occupying the room turned to the shinobi.

"Come in, Uzumaki Naruto-kun!" Chizuru said with a soft smile.

"Minamoto-san?" questioned Naruto, wondering what the purpose of this meeting was.

"Call me Chizuru, Naruto-kun." suggested the girl, "That's what everyone else calls me!"

"Alright, Chizuru-chan! I was getting sick of all the formalities this school makes people follow." replied Naruto with his foxy grin. Ah, yes. The infamous Namikaze foxy grin; able to make any girl blush and feel week in the knees. Chizuru was no exception to this.

"S-so did you have any trouble finding this room?" asked Chizuru while recomposing herself.

"Eh? Not really… I have a great sense of direction most of the time, dattebayo!" said Naruto. "Your playing also helped guide me as well…"

"Really? I'm glad you could find such an out of the way place so easily!" Chizuru said happily.

"Hehe… it was nothin'" replied Naruto.

"I bet you were surprised that I called you here…" said Chizuru, "It was so sudden."

"Eh, a little bit… I'm used to it though." replied Naruto with a nod. While he was raising his head, the blond noticed the red crest on her uniform. _'Hmm… a second year. Way to go me!'_

Chizuru, seeing the direction Naruto's eyes were looking, jumped to conclusions and thought he was looking at her boobs.

"Stop!" shouted the girl while covering her chest. "You're pretty ecchi, Naruto-kun…"

At this point, Naruto was freaking out, although he had to admit her boobs are nice. "Nani?!?! That isn't what I was… though I do think you have great… I mean they ain't Tsunade-baachan size, but those are too big, and they are bigger than Sakura's or… Kuso! That ain't what I wanted to say!!!" shouted Naruto in defense. "Gomen!!!"

Now, Chizuru was giggling at Naruto's antics before responding, "Sorry! I was just teasing you a little… but I'm glad you pretty much turned out the way I thought you would be. A little more forward than I imagined, but that can be a good thing!"

"Aww… come on. I got enough teasing from my godfather on that kinda topic." replied Naruto with a grin. You'd think id be used to it by now…"

"But aside from that, Naruto-kun…" began Chizuru as she hugged herself below her bust, pushing her boobs up, "You like big ones, right?"

In order to avoid getting a nosebleed, Naruto averted his eyes while thinking, _'Ero-sennin, if you were alive right now, you'd have been in perverted heaven.'_

Seeing the clouded over look in his eyes, Chizuru decided to change the topic.

"Hey, transfer student Naruto-kun! What kind of place did you live in before you came here?" asked Chizuru.

"Huh?" questioned Naruto, wondering why she suddenly asked.

"It was a place with Mountains and rivers, with lots of plants and trees and animals." said Chizuru excitedly. "Am I right?"

"Y-yeah, but…" began Naruto as he slipped into a defensive posture, not giving away any suspicion.

"The scent." said Chizuru bluntly. "The smell of nature. The smell coming from you is overpowering."

'_Kuso! She must be a kunoichi! One that was trained like an Inuzuka.'_ thought Naruto before deciding to fool her into thinking he's oblivious to her status. "Are you saying I smell bad? Is that what you're getting at?"

"N-no! That's not what I mean!" said Chizuru in shock.

"I don't understand…" mumbled Naruto to himself.

"That's it!" shouted Chizuru as she lunged towards Naruto, intent on tackling him into a hug. "I can't hold back any longer!"

Seeing the girl lunge at him, confirmed his suspicions that the girl was a 'kunoichi' here to take his life. On reflex, Naruto jumped backwards while pulling out a scroll. With a poof of smoke Naruto had his kunai pouch strapped to his leg, one kunai in his left hand, and had entered a defensive stance.

"What village are you from!!!" demanded Naruto in a serious tone. "You gave away your identity when you could smell the forest on me. Even the Inuzuka's trained dogs have trouble sniffing me out, kunoichi! Tell me!!!"

"W-what are you talking about, Naruto-kun?!" asked a scared Chizuru. She could see the steely glint in the blond's eyes and it terrified her. "I'm not a kunoichi."

"Iwa, right?" questioned Naruto with an edge in his voice. "Well, I don't know how you got here, but you ain't going to be leaving here in one piece! I ain't my father, but I sure as hell know his jutsu, including the most hated Hiraishin no jutsu!"

"Calm down, Naruto-kun! You're scaring me!" cried Chizuru, confusion and fear evident in her voice. She had no clue what he was talking about, but she didn't want to find out, especially whatever that Hiraishin no Jutsu was.

Naruto could literally smell her fear with his trained nose, and came to the conclusion she must be telling the truth. This girl wasn't an assassin or she would have already have attacked. With a sigh, the blond shinobi put away his kunai and slowly walked towards the female. The next thing he knew, he was on his back, the girl pushing his head into her cleavage.

"Mimumu mant brerab." came the muffled voice of Naruto from his very comfortable yet oxygen lacking position.

Chizuru realized what she was doing and lifted her body off the boy, giving him the much needed air he needed. It didn't last long though. The next thing Naruto knew, he was in lip lock with the beauty on his lap. The kiss ended with a blushing Naruto looking down in embarrassment.

"Why did you do that?" asked the shell shocked Naruto.

"Because I wanted to, baka." replied Chizuru as she got to her feet.

At that moment, Naruto noticed something out of place. And that was a large, fluffy, golden fox tail sticking out from the girl's skirt. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked up Chizuru's skirt to see where the tail led to.

"Kya!" screamed Chizuru in shock. "You're awfully bold, ne Naruto-kun."

"Gya! I'm turning into Ero-sennin!" shouted Naruto as he caught himself. "Gomen!"

Turning back towards Chizuru's face, he was met with golden hair and fox ears, instead of the girl's normal black hair and ears.

"What's the matter, Naruto-kun?' asked Chizuru with worry. She didn't quite understand the emotions that were flickering across Naruto's visage. They went from confused, to realization, to fear.

"Y-y-you're a k-kitsune?!?!" stuttered Naruto in shock before passing out…

End chapter 1

* * *

Alright everyone! There we go! Just as promised The first chapter of the first ever Naruto/Kanokon crossover. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It will continuously get more and more ecchi as the story progresses and I will put in what happened to Naruto in a flashbck soon, so don't worry. that's all I got right now! 'til next time! Ja Ne!!!


End file.
